Episode 6948 (18th August 2014)
"Ross is racked with guilt over how Donna died and decides to tell Marlon the truth; Aaron turns up at the Dingles' hoping to stay the night; and Megan asks Jimmy to spy on Charity." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Ross rushes out the door closely followed by Debbie, but he halts in his tracks as he sees Bob and Marlon both struggling to digest the news outside The Woolpack. Adam frets about his and Aaron's part in Donna's death. Marlon is faced with the impossible task of telling April that her mummy is gone. A devastated Bob struggles to come to terms with news of Donna's death and secret illness. Aaron turns up at Wishing Well Cottage hoping to stay the night. However, when the police arrive for Cain in connection with a stolen car, it's clear there is more to Aaron's reappearance than meets the eye. PC Stone asks Cain to come to the station with him to explain how a car stolen from his garage turned up on CCTV footage in relation to Donna's death. Riddled with guilt over how Donna died and confused over her feelings for him, Ross decides that he needs to tell Marlon the truth. Debbie feels for him but tries to dissuade him. Down at the station, Cain watches CCTV footage which clearly shows Aaron and Adam's handiwork. He's relieved when PC Stone has yet to identify them and covers. Debbie has to intervene between Ross and Adam when Ross lunges for him when he arrives back at Dale View. She gets rid of Adam and tries to calm Ross down but he throws her out. Megan is determined to expose Charity's 'affair' with Harvey and asks Jimmy to be her spy. Chas and Zak question Aaron on if his return is connected to Adam. He denies it. Jimmy isn't keen on being Megan's spy while Nicola tries to talk to him about it. He plans to tell Charity about what Megan's up to. Marlon and Laurel explain to April that Donna has gone to be a superhero in the sky. A furious Cain returns to Wishing Well Cottage and demands to know more of what Aaron was up to with Adam. He tells him that he was trying to stop Adam doing something stupid but covers that they had nothing to do with Donna. Dan arrives back in the village and tries to offer Bob and Brenda his support. PC Stone asks Bob to identify Donna's body before release. Laurel tries to comfort Marlon as he worries about April. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden *Mill Cottage - Front hallway, living room, dining room and kitchen *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen, front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Cricket Pavilion - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Front hallway, living room/stairs and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and stairs *Brumby Square Multi-storey Car Park Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,950,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33.0% share. This was the programme's highest figure since 16th June 2014 and was neck-in-neck with the evening broadcast of EastEnders which received a lower share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes